


With Bells On

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be from the 51st Century to be a little kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Bells On

**Author's Note:**

> Gwen/Rhys for my 3rd kink_bingo card nipple play. Also includes sensation play.  
> Written in 2010

“Sorry, sorry,” Gwen sing-songed as she barreled through the door, still giddy with one of those moments where working for Torchwood _really_ meant saving the world and the pretty girls (and hadn't Jack liked that!) and no one dying. “Oooh ...” Gwen paused to inhale. “Smells so good, sweetie.”

Rhys turned around with a frown much more serious than the glint in his eye. He had his ‘House Husband’ frilly pink apron on; stag gift from Banana Boat and waved a saucy spoon at her warningly. “You are a very lucky woman,” he said sternly. “I know all your secrets now and that means …” he slid two plates out of the oven, chilled bottles out beer from the fridge and presented it all to the table with a flourish. “Everything I cook can wait until the world isn’t about to end.”

Gwen took a swig of beer and leaned up to kiss him. “You deserve a reward.”

“I do, don’t I,” he said, glancing at her and the smile he had made Gwen grin with anticipation. Rhys set his cooking spoon down and leaned against the back of her chair to whisper in her ear. “I’m a very long suffering husband and I deserve something to lighten up my life of drudgery and toil.”

His hands crept along Gwen’s shoulders, rubbing so that she tippled her head back with a sigh and another shiver as his fingers slipped along the collar of her shirt, tugging at the buttons. Rhys’ hands were warm and big and smelled a little like oregano and Gwen turned to rub her face against his wrist and breathe in the wonderful _normal_ smell of him. He ran her thumb along her throat and her pulse beat all the way down, settling in her pussy and her nipples rose against the press of her bra.

“Mmmm,” Rhys murmured in her hair, hands shifting to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples between fingers and thumbs. “That’s what I like to see.”

Gwen's moan rose to a squeak as he pinched harder and she squirmed with a flush. She was getting to understand Jack better and better; saving the world made her horny. "How much longer can dinner wait?" This time she bit Rhys' wrist, glancing up through her lashes at him – not the best angle unless you wanted to look in his nose but the warm spread of his hands over her breasts was worth it.

"Oh, no," Rhys kissed her upside down, fingers busy unbuttoning her shirt. "I worked far to hard for your supper and you're going to eat it and appreciate it."

"I'd rather appreciate you."

"I'm going to appreciate you over some lager," he tugged at her bra, pulling the cups down so that Gwen's breasts popped out over the fabric, pushed up awkwardly and exposed.

"Hey," Gwen protested, embarrassed. With her shirt half unbuttoned and her bra still on, her tits sort of bulged up. It was crass.

"Na-ah," Rhys said. "Leave it be, love."

He picked up a bottle, condensation dewing its sides and took a drink, still standing behind Gwen's chair. He smoothed the cold bottle down Gwen's flushed cheek then reached down to press it against her nipple.

"Oh, god," Gwen wailed, nearly jumping out of her chair at the freezing jolt. Rhys held her steady with a hand on her shoulder. "Rhys!"

"Steady," he said, kissing the top of her head. He rubbed the bottle, smooth and _icy_ cold, over her tight nipple. It pulled tighter, poking stiffly out, and ached. Gwen clutched the sides of her chair and spread her knees to make room for the throbbing heat between her legs. Rhys moved the bottle until he could tease the pebbled flesh with the lip of the bottle.

"Rhys," Gwen moaned throatily, "dinner later."

"Nope," Rhys insisted. "This is just an appetizer. Uhhh … nip du'jour."

Gwen giggled, panting, and arched her back. It pushed her tits out and it felt great, the ache of her chilled nipple pulling sensation all through her. Rhys moved the shifted the bottle and Gwen winced in anticipation as it hovered over her other nipple. When Rhys pushed it to her, Gwen moaned, rocking in her chair.

"That's my girl," Rhys muttered breathlessly, rubbing the bottle over her nipple.

He stepped away then, leaving Gwen's nipples so hard and cold and her cunt melting hot. Condensation from the bottle shone on them and her breasts were flushed pink. Rhys sat down across from her with a grin and Gwen stuck out her tongue. "Later," he just laughed, then pointed at her plate. "Eat up!"

Rhys talked about his day and whether changing the Harwood's jingle was worth it and Gwen's bare tits bounced every time she moved and she dripped a bit of gravy on them twice. Rhys reached out and swiped a finger in the spot and down to rub at her nipples again. It was maddening and Gwen squirmed in her chair. The second time she dripped a bit of gravy on her breast, it wasn't so much of an accident.

"Dinner's over," Gwen said, pushing her plate aside and leaning forward. She liked the way it felt now, bare and exposed and the way Rhys watched her. She reached forward with her foot, running the tip of her boot along his leg and watched him flush and jerk. But he stood up and picked up the plates.

"Dishes," he said, taking them to the kitchen. He glanced back with a smirk. "Can't leave a mess lying around, Gwen, really."

"You are a bastard, Rhys Williams!" Gwen yelled and finished her beer. Hearing Rhys laugh in the kitchen, Gwen rolled the bottle across her breasts, closing her eyes and shivering. The glass was smooth on her skin. She nestled it between her legs, against the crotch of her denims, sucking in a breath at the cool sensation.

"This'll get done faster if you come help!" Rhys yelled from the kitchen. Gwen groaned and went after him.

The dishes were already done because Rhys was magic in the kitchen. Rhys took her empty and put it in the recycling then backed her up against the counter with a grin. "A little something for dessert," he said, digging into his apron pocket. Little bells chimed.

Rhys dangled a pair of slender nipple clamps in front of Gwen. A silver bell dangled from each clamp on a short chain. Gwen buried her face against his chest with a groan, face going red. She couldn't avoid imagining what she'd look like, clothes pulled down, bells hanging from her nipples and jangling every time she moved. Her hips rocked restlessly and Rhys warm hand smoothed down her back, comforting.

"You like it when I pinch 'em," Rhys said, his voice rumbly and sexy as Gwen pressed her cheek to his chest. "This'll be a nice little pinch all the time."

"You spend too much time in the internet," Gwen said, voice muffled against his shirt. "What else have you gotten?"

"Ohh, a little surprise here and there," Rhys said smugly. He jingled the bells. "This?"

"Okay." It couldn't hurt to try and Gwen couldn't stop wondering what it would feel like and imagining what it would look like made her want to see it for real. Embarrassing had reached that place where it was … sexy.

Gwen leaned back against the counter and Rhys leaned down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. Gwen loved Rhys mouth anyway – everywhere – but after the cold, this was like being dipped into a sexy hot fire. She clutched the counter and panted, head back, eyes closed and … he'd hardly touched her anywhere else. He let go with a pop and cupped her breast in his hand, Gwen had to look down and see.

His big fingers pulled on her nipple, rolling it familiarly, stretching it out and making Gwen groan. The ends of the clamp were rubberized, Rhys pinched them wide and nestled them at the base of her nipple. He let them go. Gwen let out a long, keening moan, legs shaking. The little pinch was fierce, taking her breath away.

"Ow, Rhys, ow, oh, _oh_ , ow …." But Gwen didn't reach for the clamp and would have complained if Rhys took it off. Each time she gasped, the bell jingled and Gwen moaned some more.

"Like that, yeah?" Rhys brushed a thumb lightly over her pinched and angry pink nipple and Gwen nodded frantically. "Okay, let's do the other one."

Rhys sucked and teased her nipple, taking his time until Gwen gripped his hair impatiently. "Do it," she told him, tugging his mouth off with a noisy pop. "Rhys, come on."

He pinched her nipple in his fingers then attached the clamp, and that sharp pinch settled in Gwen's cunt, a fast, greedy pulse. She was ridiculously wet. Gwen leaned up to kiss Rhys, mouth open, shuddering as her clamped nipples rubbed against his shirt. She rocked into the feeling, the drag and pull made her _ache_ in the best possible way.

Gwen ground her hips to Rhys feeling him push back, feeling the line of his cock, feeling his mouth and tongue and feeling her cunt and her skin and her _nipples_. Rhys reached down and squeezed her arse, giving her a swat then pulling back, breathing hard. "Bed," he said, glance dark and heavy.

"Oh, god, yes," Gwen said. Walking made her breasts bounce and her bells ring and she didn't want to walk anywhere, she wanted to lie down right now and pull Rhys on top and wrap her legs around him …. Gwen scrabbled with the buttons on her shirt and flung it aside, and her bra, gasping as the bells jingled cheerily.

"Come on, let me see 'em," Rhys was saying, hopping on one foot and yanking his trousers off, then collapsing on the bed. Denims on the floor, Gwen followed, crawling over him as the bells dangled from her nipples, tugging pleasantly with every move. Rhys wiggled her breasts, swinging the clamps and making her throb. "That's the kind of music I like," he said.

"You're tone deaf, Rhys." Her voice broke when Rhys tugged on the bells.

 "Not to _this."_

Gwen straddled him on her hands and knees and rocked, the feel of her cunt and her breasts -- the dangling clamps -- sparking sharp pleasure/pain, had her arching her back reflexively, pushing for a touch that she wasn't getting. She bent down to kiss Rhys, very aware of the clamps on her nipples as she pressed against him, then reached down to his cock.

"Liking this, are you?" she teased. Rhys was as stiff as she'd ever felt, twitching in her hand and his face was red as he lay under her. Gwen caught her breath, her cunt clenching a little in hunger at the sight of him.

"Ah well," Rhys managed, voice strained. "I could catch a game."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen squeezed his cock and Rhys groaned loudly, jerking up under her. She shifted, spreading her knees wider around his hips and settling lower, pointing his cock up. The tip of his cock brushed against her slick cunt and Rhys shuddered. He tried to push up into her but Gwen rocked up, grinning down on him and kept him just on the edge. "W-what game's on the telly tonight?" she asked breathlessly.

Rhys garbled something and Gwen laughed. She wiggled her hips, rubbing herself on the head of his cock, gasping at the hot feel of him, _so_ close. But teasing him was worth it and the bells on her nipples teased her. She pushed down harder and rubbed the now slippery head of his cock on her clit. The feel of it had her gasping and shaking over him and that was enough games.

Gwen arched and pushed and Rhys' cock spread her open and filled her up. She couldn't help the soft wail of pleasure -- and a sort of visceral relief at something finally inside her -- as she was stretched. She sank down, Rhys moaning under her, his hands framing her hips, until she was sitting on his lap, impaled.

"Ahh, Gwen, perfect," Rhys groaned, "perfect."

"Yeah-h."

Rhys rocked and his cock shifted inside her, stirring and Gwen whimpered rocking up, eyes going wide, then down. The bells swung and rang. Gwen rose up again then down, with her own little jingling music.

On top was brillant, her breasts bounced and her nipples were throbbing along with her cunt. Rhys pushed at her knees, spreading them wider and making Gwen feel the heat of his cock more. She rocked faster, until she was bouncing on him, fucking herself with her head thrown back and her bells jangling noisily.

Each thrust of Rhys cock in, each bounce of the clamps, drew a gasping, rising cry out of her. Under her Rhys was panting eyes fixed on her breasts, mouth open, fingers kneading the line of her thighs. His hips began to pump, fucking beautifully up into her.

"Oh, Rhys, oh, Rhys, oh, oh ... oh, oh, _oh!_ " The little bells _rang, rang, rang_ like Christmas at each thrust. Gwen's hips jerked instinctively, her back arching, cunt throbbing, tighter, tighter and, oh, Rhys' cock was so _good_ to her. Good enough to come. Gwen arched with a wild wail, ridding her climax and collapsing onto Rhys' chest with shuddering cries.

Rhys gripped her back and bucked hard, several times, his cock pumping into her clenching cunt and yelled. Gwen felt him pulse into her and bit his chest, groaning.

She didn't want to move but her legs started to ache and Gwen rolled off with a regretful sigh as Rhys slipped from her. The bells jingled and her nipples hurt. She lifted her head to blink down at her tits, where the clamps still trapped her angry looking nipples. "Take 'em off," she mumbled, dropping her head back on the pillows.

Rhys grunted but rolled onto his side after a moment. The first clamp came lose and Gwen yelled as her nipple throbbed wildly. Rhys bent and licked gently, the sensation, almost too much, made Gwen squirm. The second clamp was the same as the first and Gwen yelled then too, and Rhys licked her until she relaxed, running her fingers through his hair. The throbbing settled to a warm pulse, echoing the warmth of her cunt and drawing out the aftermath of her climax. Rhys nuzzled and licked, sucking gently at her tender nipples.

"Tit man," Gwen said affectionately.

"Uh-hmm," Rhys mumbled. He lifted his head after a few moments, eyes glazed. "What'd think about another dinner like this Friday?"

Gwen grinned slowly. I'll be there," she paused, "with bells on."

 **End (061810)**


End file.
